What Would've Happened
by dimkazgirl
Summary: What would've happened if Dimitri wasn't turned. Dimza, Chrissa, and A.....? Disclimer: I don't own VA or its characters : .... Please r/r
1. The Bet

_For anyone who is reading this-_

_This is a Fan Fiction story I came up with to show everyone what my mind came up with if Dimitri hadn't been turned Strigoi. Most of this is my own creation, but some of it I took from _Shadow Kiss _and _Blood Promise. _**EVERYTHING I TOOK FROM THE BOOKS IS COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT. **_

_Enjoy!! ___

**RPOV**

I all but skipped to the gym Monday morning, an elated feeling blossoming in my chest. The weather was warm, for April that is. The sun was almost gone, sunset for humans. Early for the vampire world, though. I had gotten up earlier than usual, unable to wait another second.

I had chosen my outfit carefully. I wore black, elastic running shorts that barely hit my thigh, and a black, skimpy tank top over a sports bra. I spent about an hour last night rummaging through my closet until I found the sweatshirt with Cyrillic writing Dimitri had given me the night of the lust charm. (Don't think I gave that back.) I threw that on as I made it to the gym.

"Hey, comrade." I said as I slipped in the door. He smiled, and his eyes looked me over. "What are we doing today?"

"You're early." he said, coming over to me. He ran a hand through my hair, and I tried not to shiver.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Running," he said, pulling away. I followed him to the door.

"I thought we were done with running."

"You'll never be done with running."

"I will when I can run faster than you." I challenged. He raised an eyebrow.

"Never," he said. I drew myself closer to him, knowing what I could do.

"What if I could?" I asked. "I'll make you a bet."

"Try me."

"We race. Four laps around the track. If I win, you have to teach how to curse in Russian. If you lose, you have to kiss me."

He laughed. "That's hardly fair, Rose. What do I get if I win?"

I went up on my tip-toes and placed my arms around his neck. I put my face dangerously close to his. "What you desire most." I said. Then I pulled away and walked right out to the track.

**DPOV**

I watched her walk out the door, my heart still pumping from out last encounter. What I desire most, huh? Man, was I going to win this!

She was already stretching when I approached her, and she stood up immediately.

"You ready to go, comrade?" she asked me. I nodded.

We took our places, and I could almost feel the adrenaline pulsing from her body. "Four laps,"I clarified.

"Yup," she said. "Ready, set, GO!" she said, extremely fast. She bolted ahead of me, but I caught up to her soon enough. I keep an easy pace with her, both of us running as fast as we could go, yet both as fast as one another.

"Hey, Hathaway! Good job! I just love waching that body move!" I turned my head. It was the Zeklos, boy. He was up quite early, wasn't he? My blood boiled, and I half expected to see Rose charging at him, ready to make him bleed. But no, she ran, unaffected. It made me proud.

We almost done with our third lap. "I'm gonna win, comrade," she taunted. We were almost done. I could see her pushing herself, and I saw that there was a good chance she would win. No way in hell.

I pushed myself along with her, but she saw me, and she gave it all she had. We finished the lap, and she was obviously a second before me, but no way was I going to let her win.

"TIE!"

**RPOV**

"TIE!" he called. I turned around.

"What? I clearly won. There was no way you can say that we made it at the same time from ALL THE WAY BACK THERE! You have-" he put a finger to my lips.

"Roza, wait a minute," he said, chuckling to himself. "I said 'tie'. As in, we both win. Now, I believe we had made a bet, you see."

I shut up. "Are you going to teach me how to cuse in Russian?" I asked meekly.

He was thoughtgul for a second, then said "Fine." He whispered something in my ear, and I smiled. **(AN: I couldn't figure out how to curse in Russian, and frankly it's 2 am and I'm tired so...whatevers.)**

"Now, if you remember, I got two things." I held up two fingers in front of his face. "Do you remember?"

He grabbed my arm and oulled my inside the gym. He pulled me into the dark corner and pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and one hand found my waist, and the other my hair. It was passionate, different than what I expected, but none the less I enjoyed it.

After about a minute he pulled away, still very close.

"Did you forget about me?" he asked. I smiled.

"Tell me your desires," I asked seductively. He kissed me again.

"I want you, Roza," he murmured against my lips.

* * *

**Hey, guys. It's my first chapter! Whadya think? REVIEW! REVIEW! I love recieving them! Next chapter up soon I hope! Press the little green button! You know you want to!!**

**~~~~Rosemarie**


	2. Mom?

**DPOV**

I wanted her. I wanted her so, so badly. I pulled away when I heard the door open.

"What the hell is this?" Janine Hathaway stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, a livid but confused expression on her face. I was dead.

"Mom?" Rose said. She pulled away from me, blush spreading across her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here on business, and I thought, since I was here, maybe I could say hello to my daughter! But, wait, the real question is, WHY WAS SHE KISSING HER MENTOR???" She was furious. Oh, God. I was gonna die.

"Guardian Hathaway, please, let me explain. I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh, yes you will explain! To me AND Headmistress Kirova. Now!" She turned on her heel and walked out the door. It was an unsaid command that we followed.

She opened the door to Kirova's office without knocking, and we waited meekly in the doorway.

"Guardian Hathaway, I heard you were here. Is there something wrong?" Her eyes glanced toward Rose and I, then she became suspicious.

"Yes, there is." She glanced toward us, motioning for us to sit. "I think we need the truth about these two." She said.

"What ever do you mean, Guardian Hathaway?" Kirova asked. We sat.

"I mean that I had walked into the gym, to say hello to my daughter, and it seems that I interrupted something."

"I assure you, Janine, there is nothing going on between these two-"

"Oh, yes there is. I interrupted them in what seemed to be a very passionate make-out session. I think it is understood that we need to get to the bottom of this, NOW."

Kirova eyed me levelly before speaking again. "Guardian Belikov is what she is saying true?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that she is your student still and you are seven years older than her?"

A burst of anger allowed me to say what I said next. "Yes. And I am also aware that she is eighteen and therefore we can do whatever we want."

"That may be true, but it seems to me you two had something going on before her birthday, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, then. Listen to me Belikov. I am going to ask you and Rosemarie here questions. You will answer them honestly, and then we will see how this is going to go. Understand?"

We both nodded.


	3. Interogations

**OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! They really lifted my "spirits"-hehe. Get it?**

**Anyhoo, here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Enjoy….again. ******

**RPOV**

Oh, no. We were totally screwed. I saw the scrutinizing look in Kirova's eyes, the look of rage in my mother's, and Dimitri…I could tell he was nervous by the way he sat, tense on the edge of his seat. He showed no fear, but I could see it in him as well as I could see that his hair was brown.

"How long have you been attracted to Miss Hathaway?" Kirova asked him.

"A couple of months," Dimitri answered, "since we brought her and the Princess back to the Academy."

She turned to me. "Miss Hathaway?"

"Around the same time," I held my head high, trying my hardest to be like Dimitri, show no emotion. Just like I had when I testified against Victor Dashkov.

"Miss Hathaway," Kirova paused to take a breath, but before she could speak my mother cut in.

"Did you sleep with him?" she burst out. My eyes widened. Kirova jumped a little in her chair, and I thought I saw Dimitri blush.

"Um, thank you, Guardian Hathaway," Kirova mumbled, a bit flustered. "But, if you please…"

"Of course , Headmistress," My mother nodded. "I apologize."

"Alright, I think we both need to know the answer to that question." She said. I was shocked. "Guardian Belikov, did you have sex with Rose Hathaway?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "Yes." My mother let out a hiss, clenching her fists.

"Were you forced to?"

"No."

"Hathaway," Kirova looked at me. "Did you have sex with Guardian Belikov?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did he force you?"

"No, he did not."

I refused to look anywhere but at the scrape in the wood on Kirova's desk. I heard her sigh. I could tell she didn't think we were so, um, serious.

**DPOV**

I was going to die. I knew it. Though I wasn't looking , I could feel Janine's eyes on me, piercing me, burning me. After I lived through a Strigoi attack, she was going to kill me.

"Headmistress Kirova, if I could please say something, to both of you." I looked at Kirova and Janine. "I love Rose with all my heart, and I would never ever hurt her."

I don't think Kirova was ready to her that. She looked taken aback, and even more so when Rose spoke.

"I feel the same," she said. "I love Dim- Guardian Belikov very much. I understand what this means but I am prepared for whatever come with it. We both are."

"But you are so young, Rosemarie!" Janine exploded. "You're barely eighteen! How old is he? Twenty-four! Don't devote your self to love when it is only going to come back and slap you in the face."

We both stared at her, and I knew it was coming. I almost smiled as the real Rose Hathaway sprang up.

"ExCUSE me?" she yelled. "Just because you screwed up and got knocked up doesn't mean the same will happen to me?"

Janine was livid. "I will not be spoken to that way Rosemarie." I shot Rose a look, begging her not to continue.

"She has a point, Guardian Hathaway." We all looked at the Headmistress. "I am not saying she is correct, I am saying she has a point. I think we should give them a chance."

Janine stormed out, not able to listen for another second.

"Guardian Belikov, Miss Hathaway, it is obvious that you love each other. I will allow that." Hope seared in my chest. "But, given that you two are still mentor-and-student, this cannot go public until graduation. What you do behind closed doors is no concern of mine."

"Thank you, Headmistress. You have been very generous." I said.

"I know," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. "Dismissed."

Rose stood, and I followed her out the door. The minute the door closed behind us, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room.

She locked the door.


	4. AN

**AN: **

**Hey, guys. I forgot to write this on Chapter 3….I can only post 3-5 times a week if I'm lucky. Please review! Tell me what you want! More R/D, maybe a bit of L/C…and maybe…A/??????? **

**Lemme know!!!!**

**~~~~~Rosemaire**


	5. Telling Lissa

**Hey, guys! I snuck onto the computer to post more! That's how much I love you!!!! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! I love it! I love that you love what I'm writing. So, here's chapter 4. Don't worry, I'll intertwine more people here and there. **

   

**RPOV**

Once Dimitri left for his watch, I sat on my rumpled bed, too many thoughts running through my head. I heard a knock.

"Rose?" It was my mother. "Rose, may I come in?" She sounded worried. I opened the door warily.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked. She eyed my bed and I hurriedly added, "I'm a restless sleeper."

"Uh-huh," She didn't sit on the bed, but chose to lean against the wall. I sat.

""Rose, I, um, want to apologize for acting the way I did. You were right-in some ways. I can see that you love him, and that he loves you. But, you are still unbelievably young, Rose. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. But," she sighed, "I can see you are different from me. You can make your own mistakes."

I stared at her in disbelief. She had never in my life been so understanding, so caring. I should've told her sooner.

"Thank you," I nodded. "I appreciate it and all, and I'm not trying to be rude, but I kind of need to get to class."

Janine nodded, slipping back into Guardian mode. "I'll see you soon, Rosemarie." She slipped out the door, leaving me to my thoughts again.

Hmm. I think I'll make my bed.

**DPOV**

I left Rose, unwillingly, to patrol the grounds. I couldn't believe Kirova let us off that easily. I almost lost it when Janine asked if we slept together. I thought she was going to kill me. But, I guess Rose and I both got extremely lucky.

"Belikov!" Or not. Why the hell couldn't she just leave already?

"Guardian Hathaway." I faced her again, bracing myself for the punch I knew she was going to throw.

"I want you to listen to me, Belikov. If I ever hear that you hurt, left, or s=even done anything to make my baby unhappy, I will find you. Don't think I won't leave you bleeding on the street." she barked, glaring at me. God, she looked so much like my Roza.

The minute I thought of Roza, my mind drifted to the cabin, and what happened in her room about ten minutes ago. I blushed and she noticed.

"Oh, and I was just in her room- Couldn't you at least _make _the bed?" My blush deepened. "Remember, Belikov." She turned on her heel and left.

Oh…kay.

**RPOV**

I knocked on her door, biting my lip. I didn't know how I was going to do this. Lissa opened the door.

"We need to talk, Liss." I said, walking in and sitting on her bed. I felt a flash of worry through the bond, and I tried to force a smile. She didn't buy it.

"What's going on, Rose?" she asked. She took a seat beside me. "I know you're not telling me something."

I took a deep breath. "Liss. You know that you are my best friend and that I can trust you with anything and everything, right?

She nodded.

"I know you won't judge me or tell this t anyone, right?" She nodded again.

"Liss," I closed my eyes. "I love Dimitri. He feels the same, and we've sort of been together for a couple of months. I know you must feel betrayed that I didn't tell you, but I couldn't tell anyone. Somehow, Adrian guessed but was nice enough to only be vaguely suggestive. But, now you know and you cannot say anything until grad-Liss?"

She was smiling. I felt an overwhelming burst of happiness through the bond. "I knew it!" she cried, wrapping me in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Rose! Finally, after Mason, you found someone you love back!"

I hugged her back. I had news for Dimitri.

**So??????? Whadya think???? You guys are the only reason I keep writing, so…um…REVIEW! Press the button, cuz ik you want to. It says you look pretty today. Thank it by pressing it. **

**More soon, I promise! Cross my heart and hope to live forever******

**~~~~~~Rosemarie**


	6. For the Second Time

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! They were all amazing. I love you guys! Here's chapter 5..it might be a bit odd, but I hope you like it…(as a change)**

**RPOV**

I pinned him on the ground, my legs straddling his thigh and my hands on his chest. He was out of breath; I could feel his heart beating furiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Question was in his eyes at this unexpected question. I pressed my lips to his lightly, pulling away before he could even react. "Do you want to do something with me?"

He rolled over, pressing on top of me. "I always want to do something with you," he murmured. "What did you have in mind?"

I pushed him off. "Lissa's having a small get-together in her room, just her, Christian, me, Eddie, and Adrian." I started. I could tell this wasn't what he had in mind. He probably didn't want to spend Friday night sitting in a room with a bunch teenagers. "And I want you to come to keep me company." He was shaking his head.

"Rose, I don't think that's a good idea." He stood up, and I did as well, pulling him close.

"Listen to me, Belikov. We could go and sit with Lissa-I think she wants to play Truth or Dare-or I could go play Spin the Bottle with Adrian. Let this be your one night to let go and have fun." I pleaded. His eyes hardened at the mention of Adrian. I pressed closer.

"Please?"

He sighed. "Won't it be raise questions?"

"We'll say you're there for light protection for the princess or something," I shrugged. "Pretty please? With cinnamon on top?"

He chuckled. "Why cinnamon?" he asked.

"Sugar is trivial. I like to mix it up." I murmured.

"Okay," he said. I smiled, kissing him longer this time. His hands twined in my hair as mine went to his neck. I pulled back.

"Be at my room by 8," I said, before walking right out of the gym. Always leave them wanting more.

**DPOV**

It was 7:15 when I knocked on her door. I waited a minute, was about to knock again, when she opened it a crack and peeked out. She let me in, then I saw what she was wearing.

Her hair was damp on her shoulders, and their was a white towel wrapped around her torso, and it barely touched her thighs.

"Early, much?' she remarked. I smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. She smiled.

"I couldn't wait," I said. I ran a hand up her thigh, and she shivered. I decided to tease her.

I laid her back on the bed, kissing her shoulders and neck. She groaned. I moved down to her legs, still keeping the towel on.

"Dimitri," she groaned. She rolled up and grabbed me, fiercely pulling my shirt over my head. I ripped off the towel, kicking of my shoes. She pulled my face to hers, and I whispered her name against her lips.

"Roza," I said, "I love you."

**RPOV**

"Roza," he said, "I love you." I looked into those deep brown eyes that made me melt inside.

"I love you, too," I whispered. "Forever." Then I reached down and pulled of his jeans. He kicked them off, kneeling on all fours above me. My heart thudded in my chest so hard I though for sure he could hear it.

He removed his boxers, looking straight into my eyes as he plunged into me for the second time. (**AN: Just an FYI, in Chapter 3 they didn't have sex when they locked the door-they just fooled around a bit. So this is their second time.)**

I arched my back, and he groaned. He kissed me and again I felt the pure bliss spread over my entire body. He growled, this deep, feral sound that made my skin tingle.

When it was over, he kissed me deeply, and I laid against him. "We're going to be late," I murmured. He buried his face in my hair.

"Who cares?"

"I do!" I pretend-yelled. "Imagine what we'd have to endure from Adrian if we were!"

"Good point." he said. We got dressed, and left for her dorm.

"Hey, little dhampir." Adrian opened the door, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Hey, slacker. Stay sober, kay?" I answered, towing Dimitri behind me as I entered.

"I see you brought your lover," he drawled. I felt Dimitri's tighten on mine.

"Adrian," I whirled around to face him. "Please, for me, tonight just let me be. Please."

He ducked his head. "Okay, Rose. I'm sorry." Wow.

"Rose!" Lissa came flying at me. "Oh, hello, Guardian Belikov." She greeted Dimitri warmly.

"Princess," he nodded.

"Lissa, please." She insisted.

"Of course, Lissa, forgive me."

"Guardian Belikov, you're here with Rose _to have fun! _Loosen up! We won't bite." She flashed her fangs. "Hard."

"Liss!" I exclaimed. I could tell she had a bit to drink. Dimitri blushed.

"C'mon, Rose!" she tugged my hand. "Let's start!"

**Okay, guys, it's a bit different. Pray tell, did you like it? The green button made you cookies. So press it. **

**PS- I posted a poll that regards one of my next chapters. I want to know what you guys want, so go check it out! Little dhampir out**

**~~~~~~~Rosemarie**


	7. Truth or Dare

**Oh. M. Gee. You guys rock with the reviews! Read the author's note at the bottom--vital points there!! Oh, and sorry if this is a tad wordy. I'm big on detail today. **

**APOV**

I watched her follow Lissa, hand in hand with that cradle-robbing bastard. Anger coiled in the pit of my stomach despite my obvious intoxication. I fought to keep my promise to Rose; I'd be good, and only for her.

I followed them into Lissa's bedroom, claiming my spot on the floor. Rose sat across from me, Lissa next to her. Christian slid behind Lissa, his legs straddling hers. I ached to do that for Rose, but I knew if I did I'd get two black eyes: one from her and one from her lover.

Speaking of whom, I could see he was uncomfortable. He stood behind Rose, against the wall, in totally Guardian mode. Rose stood up and whispered something in his ear, and he blushed. Oh, God. She could make the most badass, professional guardian blush.

He sat down next to her, and she leaned into him, snuggling her head on his shoulder. His arms came around her waist. I watched how she melted into his touch, and I knew that if anyone else tried that she would stiffen and pull away. My anger flared once more.

Eddie (who was to my right) was staring at the two of them, his mouth agape. He blinked then shrugged his shoulders, obviously accepting it. Lucky son of a-

"Okay, guys!" Lissa clapped her hands excitedly. "I wanna play Truth or Dare!"

"But I wanted Spin the Bottle!" I whined.

"Exactly." She narrowed her eyes, and Eddie laughed.

"Bitch," I mumbled.

Rose's head snapped up, staring me in the eye. I could read her face. _Don't, Ivashkov._

"Rose, truth or dare?" It was Christian. She looked at him in surprise. He had a devious look in his eye.

"What? Um, okay, dare." she said. Oh, this was going to be good.

"I dare you to kiss Adrian." My hopes soared.

"Can I pick truth?" she asked meekly. He shook his head menacingly.

"Not unless you want everyone to know the details of your sex life, no."

She groaned, picking herself up and walking over to kneel in front of me. I puckered my lips, and she made a face. She leaned in and…

**RPOV**

I can't believe I have to friggin do this. Adrian puckered his lips, and I could practically feel the anger radiating out from Dimitri. Through the bond, I could feel Lissa fuming. Christian was going to get it later.

I leaned in closer, then touched my lips to Adrian's so quickly that he fell forward when I pulled away.

I ran back to Dimitri, curling up onto his lap fully this time, pressing my lips to his in a _Ha-I-love-him-not-you _type way. His strong arms wrapped around me, and I was lost in him.

_ROSE!_ Lissa snapped in my head.

I pulled away. "Sorry, Liss," I saw her giggling.

"It's okay." I looked at Adrian. He was pouting. Ha.

**DPOV**

She blushed. I love it when she blushes. She cuddled into my lap and chose her next victim.

"Dimitri," she murmured into m chest.

"Rose,"

She smiled. "Truth or dare?"

Oh, no. Normally, I wouldn't even answer. Normally I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place! But since I am in love with an eighteen-year-old girl, and I could bet without a doubt she could make me do anything, here I am.

"Truth?" I tried. She smiled mischievously.

"Is it true that you find my mother extremely attractive?"

Eddie Castile stifled a chuckle while the Ivashkov boy laughed aloud. I took a deep breath then answered boldly:

"No. I think her daughter is."

I think everyone was shocked at my admission. Rose, of course, was the first regain herself.

"Awwwww," she cried, snuggling into my chest. "I love you," she whispered. I kissed her hair and whispered it back. No one could hear us, and I was glad. I didn't usually open myself up in front of people. Yet again, only my Roza could make me.

"Guardian Bel-Um, Dimitri?" Lissa piped up. I looked over to her. "It's your turn."

Hmm, I'm going to have some fun with this. "Christian. Truth or dare?"

**Okay, so? What did you think? I decided to have a little fun…more to come? **

**Okay, 2 things: 1) Either I didn't do it right, I don't know ho0w to read it, or you guys didn't vote-cuz I don't see NUTHIN on my poll. COME ON GUYS! HELP ME OUT?**

**2) I want to get my reviews up to 50, maybe more! 60? Okay, let's do that. 60 reviews by 11-17-09. I'll give you a week. Cuz that little green button said you were awesome. So push it. **

**Love and molnijas~~~~~~~~Rosemaire**


	8. Wow Didn't see that coming

**It's 11/16/09, one day left! I only got 48! Come on, guys! I'll give you tonight, and I won't check until after school tomorrow. REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**

**PS, I think I'm gonna make a SongFic for R/D. IDK if I'll make it a separate one-shot or intertwine it into this story. Maybe both. Hmm. LEMME KNOW**

**CPOV**

Ohhhh, shiz. I was gonna pay for what I did to Rose; from Liss AND Belikov.

"Dare," I answered loudly. What the hell? Why did I say that- Oh, no. Lissa was smiling. Did she just use compulsion on me? I wasn't even looking at her! Was she that good?

Rose whispered in Belikov's ear, and he nodded. "Try and seduce Headmistress Kirova,"

"And let me tape it!" Rose piped up. Ice flooded my veins, and I stiffened. Not wanting to be a coward, I stood up, nodded, and motioned for Rose to follow me out the door.

Once we were in the hall, she stopped me. "Give me your cell phone." She held out her hand. I handed it over warily, hoping that she wouldn't throw it at a wall or something.

"Can this thing record?" she asked. I nodded.

Then, she put a finger to her lips and cocked her head to the right. "It's after curfew, and I know how to sneak around more than anyone. I don't ant you to get us caught, so do as I say!"

We made it to Kirova's room in one piece, besides the fact that I stubbed my toe. Ha. I let out a yelp so loud that Rose smacked the back of my head, told me to hide, and then proceeded to lie to the Guardian who came running.

Outside Kirova's door, Rose flipped open my phone. She ducked behind a ficus**(AN: I really wanted to say "foliage" her, but a lot of people might not know what that was. Hmm. Ficus. That's a small tree, fyi. Eh, it'll work.)** and she whispered "GO!" then started filming. I gulped and knocked.

Rose was snickering behind the plant. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead.

It took a minute or two, and then I heard footsteps. I motioned for Rose to shut up and squared my shoulders. The door opened.

**RPOV**

Kirova opened the door, and an overwhelming burst of nausea enveloped me. Her eyes were tinged with red. She was Strigoi.

I dropped the phone and ran forward, pushing Christian away. "Run!" I screamed as my hand snaked forward with my stake.

Kirova's fist struck out, and I grabbed it and twisted. I heard Christian's retreating footsteps.

"Hello, Miss Hathaway," she hissed through clenched teeth. It was clear she had just turned; she was strong, but her moves were jerky and unsure. She obviously had no idea how to fight.

I landed a kick in her gut, and she fell. "ROSE!"

Dimitri flew down the hall just as Kirova's foot hit my knee. I dropped, but was faster than she. Just as her fangs brushed my neck, my stake plunged into her heart.

"Roza, Roza, are you alright? What happened. Roza, talk to me please!" Dimitri moaned. I tried to form words, but I could concentrate only on the throbbing pain in my right knee.

I noticed that Kirova had heels on-and they had pierced my knee.

I heard Dimitri gasp as he realized. He slowly pulled up the leg of my jeans. I watched as the blood slowly made a puddle on the carpeted hall, and as it flowed over his fingers. I think I saw my bone.

**DPOV**

Christian flew through the door, and I knew something was wrong.

"Kirova-Strigoi-Rose-" he panted. That was all I needed to hear.

"Eddie, stay here!" I yelled as I flew out the door.

"What happened?" I heard Lissa screech as I barreled down the hall. I heard them before I saw them.

"Hello, miss Hathaway," I heard. I turned the corner in time to see Rose land a solid kick to Kirova's stomach.

"Rose!" I yelled, rushing forward. I watched Kirova's foot hit her knee. Rose screamed and fell. I was a second away as Kirova's fang brushed her neck, and then Rose staked her.

"Roza," I breathed, sinking to my knees and gathering her in my arms. "Roza, are you alright? What happened?" She wasn't answering. "Roza, talk to me PLEASE!"

I looked down and gasped. Blood was trickling through my fingers, making a pool on the floor. I gently rolled up her pant leg to find a bloody cut about four inches long down her knee and leg. I saw her bone.

Swallowing the bile that rose in my throat, I picked her up and ran. God, I hope Lissa gets to her soon, I thought.

I got to the clinic just as I saw Roza's eyes roll back in her head. My heart lurched. No, no, no, No, NO! She was rushed in, everyone murmuring about "extreme blood loss" and "of course it's her". At one point, a nurse took me aside, and I told her all I knew that happened. They sent someone for the body.

"Guardian Belikov," Dr. Olendzki approached me. "We've just stabilized her. She had extreme blood loss, and it's a miracle that she survived."

I sighed in relief and hid my face in my hands. After everything she had done, THIS was what almost took my Roza away from me.

**R&R GUYS! PLEASE??????????? Listen to the button..it says "I think ur amazing" so push **


	9. OMG LIssa and Graduation

**HEY! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! WE did it!!!! I want to give a double shout-out to AlexRozaBelikov, for always commenting (and they've been good! ****) Thanks! You're amazing! And I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for ot updating soon. MUCH MORE TO COME! **

**Anyhoo, next chapter here. Enjoi**

**RPOV**

My eyes flickered, and my shallow breathing started. I heard voices.

"I think she's waking up,"

"Rose? Can you hear me?"

"Someone tell the Princess,"

"I can't believe this. Who would've thought…"

One soft, silky voice stood out among the rest; the voice with the sexy Russian accent.

"Roza," he murmured, "Roza I love you. Please open your eyes for me."

I pulled my lids apart to be staring into milky dark brown eyes. He pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"Hey comrade," I murmured. I took in my semi-normal med clinic atmosphere. Then something hit me, and I scrambled to sit up frantically.

"Kirova!" I shouted. "She's Strigoi! We've gotta kill her-" I was almost out of my bed when firm hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"Shh, Roza, shh. It's alright, Roza. She's dead, you're fine, it's all okay." Dimitri said, placating me. As my heartbeat slowed, he brushed hair out of my face. He kissed my forehead, and then we got an unwanted visitor.

"Hmm," Adrian walked in and settled himself in a chair. "Why does he call you 'Roza', little dhampir?" he asked me. "Rozaaaaa," he purred. "I think I'll call you that from now on."

"If you do," I said in a sickly sweet voice that promised violence, "I will murder you, have Lissa bring you back so you can HEAR, SEE, and LIVE what her and Christian are doing, then drop you in a pit of rabid geese (**AN: Give darling Mason credit for that one ****) **and then kill you again."

Adrian's face went whiter than usual. He knew I would do it. Scaredy-cat.

"Rose!" Lissa burst through the door. Oh, thank God you're awake! I healed your knee, and you still wouldn't wake up! Oh, my God-Kirova! That's so crazy-"

I put my hand to her mouth. "Liss!" I sighed. "Relax! I'm fi-" I got a sudden burst through the bond. Her, sick over the toilet, going to Dr. Olendzki, telling Christian…Oh. My. God.

"LISSA!" I screamed so loud everyone jumped. "You're…PREGNANT?"

She blushed and nodded just as Christian walked in.

"Hey, Rose, you're awake.."

"Christian? Do you KNOW how to use a friggin condom?" I yelled at him, and he took a step back.

"You told her?" he asked Lissa. Her face gave it away. "Um, well, obviously I don't! Maybe you're lover here can show me!"

_Have you guys, um, did it yet? You and Dimitri? _Lissa asked timidly through the bond. Holy Jesus, since when was everything sex-based? Ugh.

"Yes, Lissa, Now do you want the details or can you let it go?" I snapped.

Dimitri looked at me with a querying expression. Before I could answer, Lissa screamed.

"You. Slept. With. My. Best. Friend!" she squealed, smacking Dimitri's arm. "Oh my GOD!"

His face went beet red. "Yes, Lissa, I did."

Adrian stood up. Why was he clapping? "I give you props, man. Was she good?"

"GET OUT, ADRIAN!" we all yelled. He ran.

**Okay, guys, the rest of chapter 8, because I love you. Have a happy turkey day!!!!!**

…**3 weeks later…**

**RPOV**

"You look gorgeous," Dimitri murmured in my ear as I took my seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, in a friggin yellow graduation gown! I mean, how could this be _yellow? _I would've thought for a school of VAMPIRES they'd be black or red or something. Yuck."

He shook his head. "Where's Lissa?"

I bit my lip. Where was she? I closed my eyes and entered her mind.

_"Tasha! Hi! When did you get here?"_

_ "I flew in this morning! You didn't think I'd miss graduation, did you?"_

TASHA WAS HERE??

_"Oh, I can't wait to tell Christian!" _Lissa clapped her hands and Tasha bit her lip.

_ "There's another reason I'm here, Lissa," _she started, _"but you can't say anything." _

_ "Of course, Tasha."_

_ "Well," _She shuffled her feet. _"I want to get Dimitri back."_

SAY WHAT NOW?????????

Lissa's smiled faded. _"Um, Tasha, I don't think that's possible." _

_"Well, why not?"_

_ "You'll see soon enough."_ Lissa sighed and started away. _"I don't want you to be upset. I have to go, I'll see you later."_

I slipped back to myself. "Oh, God."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, Lissa's fine. But we have a problem." There was a querying look in his eyes. I took a breath.

"Tasha's here. And she wants you back."

Then, speak of the devil, there she was.

**DPOV**

"Tasha's here. And she wants you back."

Oh, no. TASHA There was no way she was going to get me, But there was another thing; Rose.

"Dimka!" I turned around and prayed that I wasn't seeing what I was. Tasha Ozera strode forward and wrapped her arms around me. "Ahh, it's been too long. I've missed you."

Rose looked like she could commit murder. I quickly pulled away from Tasha to stand by Rose. I ached to put my arm around her, to hold her close and never let go.

"Hello, Rose," Tasha said warmly. Rose stared at her for a moment, then a smile adorned her beautiful face. I could see it was fake. What was she doing?

"Hi, Tasha!" Be fore she could say anything else, Stan tapped a mike. I guess, now that Kirova died-erm, was killed- he would be announcing the graduates.

"Everyone in their seats, please." He cleared his throat. Rose turned to me, brushing hair from my eyes. _Play along, _her eyes begged. Not that I needed much convincing.

"Go. I'll talk to you afterwards," she told me. I leaned in and pressed my lips of her cheek.

"I love you," I murmured against her ear. She shivered, then once she whispered it back, I slowly grazed my lips up to her mouth. She kissed me back, then I pulled away.

I nodded to Lissa, and then slipped away to stand by the other Guardians. I ignored the open-mouthed stare from Tasha, but I noticed the death glare she gave Rose. Rose just smirked and waited for her name to be called.

**RPOV**

"Vasilisa Dragomir," Lissa glided gracefully up to accept her diploma. The whole tackiness of the situation was eating at me, and fighting the urge to laugh was what kept me going until the last of the Moroi were announced.

"What the hell was that?" someone hissed behind me. I turned around to see a very livid Tasha with her hands clenching the back of my seat.

"Excuse me?"

"That little stunt back there with Dimitri!"Her face was beet red. Ha. Now it was REALLY payback time.

"Um, he kissed me goodbye?" I shrugged my shoulders as if it wasn't a very big deal. The chair convulsed behind me. Then she laughed.

"Oh! I know what happened! YOU made him turn me down, didn't you? You tricked him with your easy body and then claimed him for yourself, you cheap little blood whore!" That was it. Anger coiled in the pit of my stomach.

"He said NO to you because he wanted to be with ME, not you. He's here to be with ME, not you." I snarled, letting acid leak into my voice.

"You need love for a relationship to work."

"Rosemarie Hathaway," Stan called my name. I stood up.

"That is exactly why we are perfect for eachother," I said as I walked forward.

They announced the guarding partners and charges. Eddie and I were guarding Lissa, along with a Guardian Ivans once we arrive at Lehigh. Yay.

**HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers I got since I started posting. They really mean a lot. I love you all! This FanFic is going to end soon, maybe another five or six chapters. I promise to make another, but I will also be writing some FanFics for the books Maximum Ride, by James Patterson. READ, RATE, and REVIEW! I HART YOU! DIMZA ALL THE WAY.**

**the button is giving you a turkey. Gobble gobble. Press it**

**~~~~~~Rosemarie**


	10. Stupid Stan

**First, I will give a big giant THANK YOU to all that reviewed….i love you. LOL. Anyways, I am also SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I couldn't update sooner. I've been super busy and I really haven't had access to a computer. Okay, I know I'm probably boring you so I shall just get to the story now. Bon appétit! **

…**at the post-grad dance…**

**TPOV**

Wow, Rose looked really nice. She wore this red dress that clung to her chest and waist and, well, everywhere else. It came down to mid-thigh, clinging there as well. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders, and she wore three black bangles on each wrist, and matching strappy heels-WHAT WAS I THINKING? I hated her right now!

"Aunt Tasha!" Christian approached me, followed by Lissa, and begrudgingly followed by Rose and Dimka.

"Hey, Christian!" I enveloped him in a hug. "What's new?"

"Lissa's pregnant!" he exploded. His face shown with pride. I balked.

"Preg-Pregnant?" I stuttered. Christian nodded happily. "That's great," I said as I eyed Dimitri. "I wish I could have kids." He glared at me. Wow, he actually was scary. I turned back to Lissa. "How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months." Christian answered for her. Now I could see the tiny bump on her stomach. We continued our awkward conversation until they excused their selves.

Dimitri murmured something in Rose's ear, and she nodded. He held her close for a moment before letting her go and leaving the gym. She ran up to talk with Lissa, and a sudden plan formed in my mind.

I walked up to Stan. "Hello, Guardian Alto. Enjoying the dance?"

"Not as much as I would like to, Natasha."

I smiled deviously. "Well, I know a little something that might make your night, eh, a little more special."

"Oh?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway seems to have a little crush on you." His eyes widened and found her on the dance floor. Lust fille his expression. Bingo.

"I'll be right back," he said and made his way across the floor to her. Now for Part II

**RPOV**

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I half expected to see Dimitri, but it was…Stan? What the hell?

"Um, Rose, would you like to dance?" he asked me. I nodded weekly, and he put his hand on my waist.

"Rose, I know you'll be one of the best guardians ever," he told me.

"I know."

He chuckled and his hand slid farther down my waist. I stiffened, and my legs stopped working.

"What are you doing?" I hissed through my teeth. He laughed again.

"Don't pretend you don't want it," He groped me more. I was fuming.

"No, I don't have to pretend, because I DON'T want it!" I pulled away from him and started away

"Rose, Rose, hey, relax. Do you want this?" He pressed his lips to mine. Resisting the urge to vomit, I pulled away.

"What the hell?" I screeched. Stan started toward me, but before he could touch me I socked him as hard as I could in the face.

Some girls screamed and ran, and Stan stumbled backwards. Suddenly, Dimitri was there, along with all the other guardians.

"ROSE!" Stan yelled at me, wiping the blood of his face. "Why did you do that?"

"BEACAUSE YOU FUCKING KISSED ME!" I yelled back, going at him again. Dimitri grabbed me from behind,, whispering in my ear

"Come with me," I sagged into him and followed, trying with all my might not to run back and murder Stan.

We walked to my room. I opened the door, and immediately went to the bed. Kicking the bed frame before I laid on the mattress, I fell onto my back, put the pillow over my head, and screamed.

Dimitri pulled the pillow off my face. He was fuming, I could tell. Was he mad at me?

"What was that, Rose?"

I sat up, shocked.  
What did it look like, Dimitri? Stan tried to friggin kiss me!"

"You didn't ask him to?" Dimitri asked softly. My mouth fell open. He was worried that I would want someone else?

"Of course not!" I brushed hair from his face. "Are you jealous?" I asked him. His mouth was on mine now. I laid back down, braiding my hands into his hair.

"Pf course I'm jealous," he said against my lips. "You are so beautiful, so amazingly gorgeous, so sexy," His hand massaged my thigh. "Who in the world _wouldn't _be jealous of even seeing you _near _another guy?"

He trailed kisses down my neck until he reached my collarbone. I pulled his face back to mine. My hands made it to the hem of his shirt and slipped under. He moaned as I caressed his toned abs and chest.

"Dimitri," I pulled my face away. I looked into his deep brown eyes and almost forgot what I was going to say. "I love you. With every ounce of my being. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Roza, and you know I feel the same way. I love you." he answered me. My heart swelled, and I pulled him to me again.

Dimitri bent down and slip off my heels. He left kisses up my calf before turning to my other leg and repeating the motion. Then, slowly, he lifted my dress up to kiss my stomach, then the unwanted fabric was gone. His shirt was soon to follow.

"Rose! Are you okay?" LISSA! She was at the door? Shit, I forgot to lock it!

Lissa walked right in, took one look at us, then walked right out. "Um, I guess I'll wait?" she called.

Dimitri and I laughed as we picked up right where we left off. You know what they say; third times the charm! HELL YEAH!

**There are no words to describe how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I beg you not to stone me to death for I have just posted this chapter. Please review, and the next chapter will be up in a week or less! (I hope!!!)**

**Love and sexy Russians!**

**~~~~~~Rosemarie**


	11. IMPORTANT AN2

Okay, I hate ANs as much as the next guy, and it literally pains me to do this. But PEASE READ.

Okay, so I'm sick. I'm in the process of writing chapter 10 and it is almost done. It should be up by Jan. 4..if not---I died. JUST KIDDING. It should be up by then, but I rally have no energy and I've got a THROBING headache (cuz I'm outside the wards….OMG! HEY MASON! WASSUP? AH!!! LISSA'S FAMILY) wow, that sounded stupid. I hate when people do that. Hypocrite. Shut up, Voice.

Okay, so this story has only, like, 3 or 4 chapter left. LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD MAKE THE SEQUEL ABOUT AND WHAT THE TITLE SHOULD BE! Plz.

Love ya allllll

~~~~~~~Rosemarie


	12. Daddy Dearest

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! 2010 is gonna rock!...i hope…maybe…probably not---unless we all meet a very sexy Russian. Hmmmm**

**Don't hate me for lack of updates! Read on, dear readers, read on. **

**TPOV**

I left Stan to go find Dimitri. That was easy; he was right outside the newly transformed gym.

"Hey, Dimka," I said. He stiffened.

"Please don't call me that."

"Fine, fine," I said, pretending not to be hurt. "So, you and Rose, huh?"

"That's none of your business." He snarled, starting to walk back to the gym.

"Why, Dimitri?" I yelled. He stopped. "Why did you say no? Because of HER? I could give you love, _children_," he flinched, "it was picture perfect. The _acceptable_ thing!"

" I LOVE HER!" he exploded. "I care for you, Tasha, I do, but I _love _her! Sometimes things don't need to be picture perfect" With that he opened the gym door. Oh, no! I didn't even get a chance to do what I wanted…

"Well, it looks like things aren't going to be picture perfect because someone is moving in on your girl!" I shouted. I ran after him, knowing he heard me, but I was shocked at what I actually saw.

Stan leaned in and pressed his lips to Rose's-Bingo. But then she pulled away, screamed that something that was probably illegal somewhere, and then punched him in the face. Uh-oh.

Dimitri raced over and I thought he was going to murder Stan, but instead he pulled Rose away by her waist. I stalked off, disappointed.

I was on my way to the guest cabin where I stayed during my last visit, when I saw Lissa doubled over in a laughing fit. I made my way over.

"Lissa! What's up?" She straightened up.

"Um, well, I kind of just walked in on some hot and heavy goings on." She realized what she said and blushed, obviously mentally kicking herself in the butt.

"Between?"

"Um, who do you think?" she said, shuffling awkwardly.

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! Not them again! I stalked off without saying goodbye.

I saw my cabin come into view and I ran, hoping to sink into the bed and relax. My hopes were shattered when I walked in.

The place was turned upside down! Especially the bed. I sighed, beginning to clean up. Who would've done this?

**DPOV**

Rose laid her head on my chest. I pressed her as close as possible and kissed her hair.

"What are we going to do?" she mumbled.

"About?"

"Tasha."

"Well, I can absolutely promise you one thing," I sighed. She looked up and me through her eyelashes. My heart lurched. She looked so innocent yet so unbelievably sexy.

"There is absolutely no way possible for her to make me stop loving you, to make me leave you. I'll love you forever."

I saw it through her eyes that she knew I was telling the truth. She opened her mouth to speak, but I pressed my lips to hers.

"Rose! Rose, open up!" Her mother was knocking at the door. We both groaned.

"Hide!" she whispered. I slipped on my boxers and slid under bed. She wrapped a towel around herself and stuck her head out the window. What the hell?

"Mom," I heard her say as she opened the door. All I saw were my Roza's gorgeous legs, then Janine's not so good-looking ones.

"Why are you in a towel?"

"I just got out of the shower." Oh, it was raining. That's why she stuck her head out the window.

There was a long pause then Janine sighed and said. "Belikov, get out here." I froze. "Belikov, NOW!"

I maneuvered myself out from under the bed. Janine stiffened when she saw me.

"Rose, there is someone that I want you to meet." She said. "Meet me in the quad when you're, um, decent."

She left Rose to get dressed, and I watched regretfully. When she was done, I dressed myself.

"Are you coming?" she asked me. I nodded, and without further ad, I swung her into my arms and marched out the door.

**RPOV**

"Dimitri! Put me down!" I squealed, swatting his arms. He sighed and placed me on the ground. I walked in front of him, trying to look as sexy as possible, knowing he was watching.

We reached the que\ad and saw my other standing next to a Moroi wearing flashy scarves and gold jewelry.

"Hello, Rosemarie. I'm happy to finally meet you," the man said, shaking my hand.

"Hey," I said warily. I looked at Dimitri and raised my eyebrow the way he taught me too. His expression amazed me. Awareness, anger, disbelief. Who was this guy?

"Rose," my mother said awkwardly. "This is Abe-Abraham-Mazur. He's your father."

**Okay, guys. I had to give you a chapter! Just and FYI,, I am now excepting beta-reading requests, sooooo. Yeah. CHECK OUT MY POLL!!!!**

**!!~~Rosemarie~~!!**


	13. In the Libraryvery short sorry!

I sat next to Lissa in the library, opposite Christian and Adrian. Against my wishes, Lissa persuaded me to stay with her at the Academy for another week or so, just to finish up her research on Vladimir and Ana; research I have long since ditched.

I felt Adrian's foot move up and down my leg and I glared at him.

"Don't make me," I warned him, nodding my head towards Dimitri, who was in the corner doing the whole seeing-but-not-seeing thing. I felt someone behind me and whirled around in my chair.

Abe, my **father**, was standing behind me.

"Oh, um, guys-I forgot to tell you. This is my dad." I said nonchalantly. Fear flickered across everyone's faces, minus Dimitri. I snickered.

"Your father is Ibrahim Mazur?" Christian stuttered.

"Yes, I'm her father, and if you don't want to be in a wheel chair for the rest of your life, you better not forget that." Abe snarled.

"Dadddddd," I whined like a little girl. Dimitri stifled a laugh. Christian, on the other hand, was trying not to pee his pants.

"I, um, er, well, see…HE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!" Christian stammered, pointing at Adrian. Adrian paled.

"Well….HE ALREADY SLEPT WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!" Adrian exclaimed, pointing to Dimitri. WTF? Do BOTH my parents have to be involved in m sex life??

"Guardian Belikov, may I speak with you for a moment? Alone." Abe obviously didn't know how to navigate this particular minefield, but he was doing okay. As long as he doesn't kill the love of my life.

"The queen is holding a party-no, a 'royal ball'- in Portland this weekend. I already got permission to go. How about it?" Adrian said. I looked up at him.

"You decide to tell us now?"

"Yeah."

I almost punched his cocky little face, but I was too excited.

"Portland? Of course we're going!" I shouted, just as Dimitri came back with Abe, looking kind of scared and a little embarrassed.

I did not want to know….


	14. MOST IMPORTANT AN EVER!

I know you guys probably want to kill me with all of these ANs, but this one is probably the most important one of all.

Okay, so I am going to propose a deal: I will post TWO chapters next time-no ANs- if you guys do me the biggest favor ever.

.com/user/3DMondi2009

That is the link to my friends' YouTube Chanel. If you guys watch his vids/comment/rate/subscribe, I will update my stories. This means a lot to me and my friends, so if you guys can PLEASE do this for me, I will be forever grateful. I am going to post the link on my profile as well. THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!

!!~~Rosemarie~~!!


End file.
